Percy Jackson and the Camp Half Blood Chat Room
by Iota Xi
Summary: The gods introduce the Camp Half Blood Chat Room, and while Percy struggles to say those three little words to Annabeth, the Hunters come to camp. Craziness ensues including Thalia, Nico, and the Big Three's mojo.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Greetings, all.**

**Percy: Shut up, author.**

**Me: Don't patronize me, Prissy. I own you.**

**Percy: Sorry, no you don't.**

**Me: B-b-but... damn. I'll get you in the next author's note.**

**Percy: Hooray! I win this round. Now if you may…**

**Me: I don't own PJO. Some genius named Rick does.**

I waved my mom off as I started making the climb up Half-Blood Hill. "Stay safe Percy!" she yelled from the open car-window.

"Don't worry Mom, everything will be fine!"

Thinking of these last four years at camp, I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. 'Fine' isn't exactly the best word to describe my life since I discovered I was a son of Poseidon. Last summer we prevailed in the Second Titan War. I defeated Kronos with the help of my friends, but more importantly, Annabeth and I started dating.

Annabeth! I completely forgot! She moved to New York to oversee the architectural work on Olympus and started studying at a new boarding school. Long story short, she was busy and we rarely got to see each other. We talked everyday thanks to Iris-Messaging, but I still missed her like crazy. I decided to head to my cabin, get settled, and look for my girlfriend.

While unpacking all my stuff, I heard a knock on the door. I turned to see my centaur mentor, Chiron. "Percy, my boy, good to see you," he said warmly.

"Good to see you too, Chiron."

"Look who I found," he smirked mischievously. Chiron, in full horse form, stepped aside to reveal a certain daughter of Athena.

"Hey Wise Girl."

"Hey Seaweed Brain," she said as her grey eyes met my green ones.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted," and with that, Chiron went trotting off. As soon as he was out of sight Annabeth ran up to me and smothered me with a hug.

She whispered into my ear, "I missed you, Percy."

"I missed you too, Annabeth."

We spent the next few hours joking and exploring the camp to find old friends. I couldn't help but notice all the new campers and the new set of cabins just recently built. That's good, I thought. The gods are keeping their promise. We met up with the Stolls, Katie, Grover, Juniper, and surprisingly, Nico. Clarisse and Chris came a bit later. Our little group sat catching up and talking about what we're gonna do this summer. The sun was starting to set when the conch horn blew signaling that it was time for dinner. We made our way to the dinning pavilion and went our separate ways. I stole a kiss from Annabeth before heading to the Poseidon table. The Athena kids weren't staring daggers at us anymore. I guess they finally got used to the idea of Annabeth and I being a couple. I sighed internally and made my sacrifice to the gods. I could only hope that Athena has accepted our relationship as well.

I got back to my lonely table and devoured my food. Once we all finished Chiron raised his voice to make an announcement. "Good evening everyone. I'd like to welcome all the new campers to Camp Half Blood. The gods have decided to introduce something new to the camp this year. They would like to communicate with their children more and created what is to be called to Camp Half Blood Chatroom. When you all have free time I suggest that you look into it. Simply choose a username and set a password. Oh, and one more thing. The Hunters will be arriving at camp tomorrow. Try not to kill each other. And with that, this announcement is over. You are dismissed."

The entire camp was murmuring with excitement. I was walking back to my cabin when Annabeth caught my hand.

"Aye, Perce."

"Aye yourself, Annie," I smirked. She gave me a friendly death glare at the mention of her least favorite nickname.

"So what do you think of this chatroom thing?" she asked.

"I don't know, sounds pretty cool to me," I responded.

We were on the porch of my cabin when we just stopped and enjoyed the moment. The sun was setting and we were just happy to be back together. To say she looked stunning would be an understatement. The way her blonde hair, princess curls I called them, cascaded down her shoulders. Her athletic yet curvy body. And her eyes. Her eyes. I could see every shade of grey in them. I loved them. She noticed me staring and got uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong with me, Percy?"

I know it was wrong, but I just started laughing. Big mistake. I received a swift punch on the arm that stung despite my invincibility. Damn she's pissed. "Ow! Annabeth, what was that for?" I whimpered.

"Why the Hades were you laughing at me, Jackson?" she spoke sternly. I smirked.

Crap, she looks like she's about to beat me into Tarturus. She pounced, but I caught her mid-swing and pulled her into a kiss. We parted to catch our breaths. Annabeth still looked ticked off, but her gaze softened a bit giving me a chance to explain myself.

"Wise Girl, you look stunning. And I can't get over how amazing you are."

She blushed, "Really?"

"Would I ever lie to you?" I smiled. She rolled her eyes. We both just burst out laughing. The girl standing in front of me wasn't just my girlfriend, she was my bestfriend. We kissed one more time before she had to go. It was past curfew.

"See ya tomorrow, Seaweed Brain?"

I grinned, "Of course."

I went back in my cabin and laid out on my bed. I was just… happy. I spotted my laptop and remembered the chat room. While going to get it I decided to set up my account before I fall asleep. I conjured up a password, and no, it's not 123. Now for a username. I contemplated making it 'Savior of the World' or 'Waterboy'. I decided against both of them since the former made me sound like a douche, and the latter made me feel like a prick. I typed in 'Seaweed Brain'. After shutting down the computer, I returned to my bunk. My thoughts eventually lingered back to Annabeth. I remembered those eyes that I loved so much, but who was I kidding? I loved her. I loved everything about her, but how was I going to tell her? We've been dating for almost a year now and this never came up. Oh well, it's late, and I'm tired. My final thoughts before drifting into sleep; this is going to be one interesting summer…

**Percy: Thanks for not making me sound like a prick.**

**Me: No prob, bro.**

**Percy: Virtual fist bump! *fist bump***

**Me: *fist bump* Boom baby!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy: Did you know that if you drop a fire in the ocean it's likely to go out?**

**Me: Ugh. *facepalm***

**Annabeth: Sorry, my boyfriend's an idiot.**

**Percy: Hey! I thought I was a Seaweed Brain!**

**Me: My bad. You're not an idiot.**

**Percy: Thank you.**

**Me: You're stupider than Sarah Palin.**

**Percy: Now that's much better… wait, what? I'm not-**

**Me: And round 2 goes to me! Oh yeah, I don't own PJO. I just like taunting Percy.**

The next morning I woke up to something bouncing up and down on me. Under normal circumstances I would've freaked out and maimed the person with Riptide. However, I refrained from spazzing out long enough to notice the mess of long, blonde curls hovering over me. She smelled faintly of lemons.

"Morning, Annabeth," I said still longing to go back to sleep.

"Morning, Percy. Get up. The Hunters are here."

"Alright, but how did you get into my cabin?" I asked curiously.

"Stolls."

I rolled my eyes. Well they are sons of Hermes after all.

I started to get out of bed when I realized I was just in my boxers. Annabeth noticed too, and I could've sworn I saw her blush. Ha! I knew the six-pack would come in handy. "Like what you see?" I asked with a sly smile. She answered by throwing a pillow into my face. "Shut up and get dressed, idiot." I smirked and made my way to the bathroom. I put on a pair of worn-out jeans and an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. I met Annabeth out in the porch and intertwined my hand with hers. I smiled.

"You ready?"

"Yup. Let's go see Thalia."

We found Thalia and the rest of the Hunters getting settled into the Artemis cabin. Annabeth yelled and ran to give her best friend a bear hug. Thalia and I simply exchanged a high-five.

"What's good, Thals?" I said.

"Not much. Artemis decided to reward our hard work by letting us relax here at camp for the summer," she replied.

"That's awesome!" Annabeth squealed.

"Yeah, the more time you get to spend with Nico," I winked. She shot me a death glare, but was interrupted by the sudden smell of sulfur and… eggs? Huh, that's a new one.

"Was someone talking about me?" said Nico, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. I laughed. Him and his shadow traveling. Thalia blushed, and Annabeth picked up on it immediately.

"Hey Thalia, I need your help with something," she lied.

"Sure, what do you n-" she was cut off by Annabeth who dragged her away.

I turned to Nico who had a confused look on his face. "Hey Nico," I said.

"Sup Perce."

"You know the Hunters are gonna be staying for the whole summer."

His facial expression immediately lit up, "Really? That's great! Uh, I mean cool."

I raised an eyebrow when suddenly it hit me. "Nico, do you like Thalia?" He seemed taken back.

"Um, well you see…" he started rambling on. I snapped my fingers in front of his face to bring him out of it. He sighed. "Yeah, I do."

"That's great man! Especially since she's your cousin and all. I heard incest is the latest trend!" I teased. He glared at me.

I decided to let up. "Nico, you do know she's a Hunter right? They're not allowed to date."

"Don't remind me," he said dryly before walking off. I can't wait to see how this turns out.

I decided to go look for where Annabeth and Thalia went off to. I really doubted that Annabeth needed "help" with something. I trudged along when I suddenly heard disgusting sucking noises coming from behind the Hermes cabin. I went off to investigate, and what I found wasn't pretty. I mentally puked when I saw Katie making out with Travis. Or was it Connor? Just kidding, it was Travis. The Stolls may be a lot of things, but cheaters they were not. After I recovered from that unfortunate series of events; I thought, "Geez, is that what our friends feel when Annabeth and I make out?" I pushed the disturbing thought away when I remembered that I had to look for my girlfriend.

Luckily, I didn't have to go far. She was sitting on the porch of the Poseidon cabin looking like she was thinking about something. The ways her eyebrows scrunched up always made her look cute. That gave me an idea. I snuck around the side of the porch and went up behind her all ninja-like. I grabbed her by the waist and yelled, "Boo!"

She jumped up in the air and into my lap. I gave myself a pat on the back mentally. "Perseus Jackson that scared the freaking Hades out of me!" she shouted. I smirked and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When she still looked upset I got concerned. "What's wrong Annabeth?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just Thalia."

That got my attention. "What about Thalia?"

Annabeth gave me a small smile, "she likes Nico." Somehow, that didn't surprise me. "But she's a Hunter, she's not allowed to date." The frown immediately came back to her face. I tried to make her feel better.

"You know, Nico likes her too." She nodded like she already knew that.

"It just makes me sad that our two best friends can't be happy together because of some stupid oath."

I agreed.

"Does Artemis know?" I said.

"No. Well at least we hope not," Annabeth replied.

"Well for now, let's just stand back and see how this pans out," I offered, "who knows, maybe Thalia will even be willing to leave the Hunters for our little Death Boy."

She smiled a genuine smile, "You're right, maybe you're not such a Seaweed Brain after all."

I smirked, "Am I ever wrong?" As soon as those words left my mouth I felt a hand smack the side of my head. "Never mind, you're still a Seaweed Brain."

"And I always will be." With that, I pulled her into a kiss. We parted with smiles on both of our faces.

Annabeth spoke first, "Come on, we got a full day ahead of us." She got up and started walking towards our camp activities. I followed her and sighed contently. I decided that I wouldn't mind if every day turned out like this…

**Annabeth: And why haven't you written any chatroom conversations yet?**

**Me: Sorry! I just needed to set up the Thalico plotline, since the Percabeth plotline has already been established. I promise the next chapter will see the start of the chatroom.**

**Annabeth: Oh ok then… wait, what's Percy and I's plotline?**

**Me: Ask Percy.**

**Annabeth: Percy?**

**Percy: Sorry Annabeth, the author's note is getting too long.**

**Annabeth: But-**

**Me: See you guys next chapter!**

**Percy and I: *fist bump***


	3. Chapter 3

**Nico and Thalia: What's Thalico?**

**Percy: Thalia and Nico!**

**Me: It's the biggest thing since Percabeth!**

**Percy and Annabeth: Haha**

**Thalia: Wait, what?**

**Percy: Dude quick! Before she explodes!**

**Me: I don't own PJO. Ahh! Take cover!**

After Annabeth and I left the porch, we went off to our various camp activities. I was currently trying (and failing) to be a successful marksman in archery. Annabeth, meanwhile, shot a dozen bulls-eyes in a row. How the Hades does she do that? I took another shot. It missed by a measly 20 yards.

The next sound I heard sent shivers down my spine. "JACKSON!" shouted a fuming Clarisse with an arrow sticking out of her butt. She marched over to where I was and I took a defensive stance ready for just about anything. She looked like a bull about to charge when Chris appeared out of nowhere. Thank the gods.

"Clarisse calm down. It was just an accident. You don't wanna pick a fight with Percy. Remember? He's invincible," Chris smirked, "Even if he still sucks at archery."

Ouch. He didn't have to be so blunt about it. I think I just lost a couple points off my man-card. Oh well, at least he managed to calm Clarisse down. She looked about ready to castrate me with Lamer- err, I mean Maimer.

I gave Chris a small nod and a thankful smile. He gave me a thumbs up then followed Clarisse into the woods. I did not want to know what they would be doing there. The thought made me shudder.

I turned to see Annabeth with an amused smirk on her face. "What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," she smiled coolly. I was about to question her when we heard the conch blow signaling it was time for lunch. She grabbed my hand and off we went.

On the way to the dining pavilion Grover came up to us. "Hey guys, still going strong I see," when he eyed our interlocked hands.

"You know it G-Man. How's Juniper?" I asked.

Grover's smile grew as wide as could be. "She's great. She's definitely the one."

Annabeth and I smiled knowing that our favorite satyr and tree nymph were happy with each other. "Yo, Perce," said Grover.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

I looked at Annabeth and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Go on ahead to lunch. I'll catch up with you later."

"Alright. See ya in a bit Percy," she replied.

"What'd you want to talk to me about, Grover?" I said.

"I can feel the way you two are around each other," he said. "You love her don't you?"

"I-I-I yeah, I love her. I really do," I finally got out.

He smiled a knowing smile. "Have you told her that yet, Perce?"

I sighed, "No, not yet."

"You should tell her Percy," Grover placed a hand on my shoulder, "I know she feels the same way about you."

"I will Grover," I said smiling, "Thanks. But how did you know I was feeling like this anyway?"

"Empathy link, and besides, anyone at camp can tell that you two are meant to be together."

We pulled into a man-hug. As we were saying are good-byes, I called out, "Since I'm telling Annabeth, you should tell Juniper!"

Grover yelled back, "I already have Percy!"

Wow. It seems that Goat Boy is one-upping me at the moment. I sighed. I'll tell her when the time is right.

I strolled into the dining pavilion and made my sacrifice to the gods. As I was eating my food, I decided to try and spot the rest of my friends. Thalia, who wasn't at the Zeus table, was enjoying herself with the hunters. Nico just looked bored to death at the Hades table. Sorry if the metaphor was a bit ironic. Travis was eyeing Katie. Go figure. Connor had a mischievous grin on his face like he knew some prank was about to happen. Clarisse and Chris were nowhere to be found. Once again, I shuddered.

As soon as I had a general idea of what everyone was doing, I turned my attention to my girlfriend, and to my surprise, she was staring right at me. Our eyes locked, green against grey. She looked away embarrassed with a slight blush appearing on her face. I chuckled.

After lunch had ended, I went back to my cabin for some relaxation. I pried open my laptop and remembered the chatroom. Annabeth told me that she made a private chatroom allowing only us, our friends, and of course, the gods to enter. I signed in.

_***Seaweed Brain online***_

**Me: Anyone here?**

_***Wise Girl online***_

**Wise Girl: Hey Seaweed Brain.**

**Me: Hey Wise Girl… caught you staring at me during lunch today;)**

**Wise Girl: I wasn't staring! Our eyes just happened to meet at the same time.**

**Me: Mhm. Whatever you say. Hahaha**

**Wise Girl: And what is that supposed to mean?**

**Me: Oh nothing…**

**Wise Girl: I. Was. Not. Staring. At. You.**

**Me: Really? Then I must have just imagined the blush on your face. Haha**

**Wise Girl: I hate you.**

**Me: I hate you too babe;)**

_***Ghost King online***_

**Ghost King: hey guys!**

**Me: hey Nico!**

**Wise Girl: What do you want Nico?**

**Ghost King: Nice to see you too, Annabeth.**

**Me: Don't mind her Nico. It's that time of the month again…**

**Wise Girl: Ugh! Percy! That's it. I'm coming over there right now for being such a jerk.**

_***Wise Girl offline***_

**Me: meow**

**Ghost King: wtf?**

**Me: haha idk**

**Ghost King: hey Perce, you might wanna look out your window…**

**Me: okay…**

**Me: Ahh! Death approaches!**

**Me: Dagger wielding, blonde-headed girlfriend death!**

**Ghost King: Dude, you should run. Like now.**

**Me: Good idea! Hey look a window!**

I jumped out of the window hoping to avoid my demise and headed to Nico's cabin where I'd hope to be safe until Annabeth calms down. I made my way to safety with my testicles still intact. I watched the scene unfold next to Nico on his laptop.

_***Seaweed Brain offline***_

_***Seaweed Brain online***_

**Ghost King: Wait, how is Percy online if he's over-**

**Seaweed Brain: It's me, Annabeth. You wouldn't happen to know where Percy is do you?**

**Ghost King: N-n-no.**

I turned to Nico and slapped him upside the head. "You idiot! Why would you stammer? Now she knows you're lying!"

_***Lightning Girl online***_

**Seaweed Brain: hey Thals. You wanna help me get revenge on Percy and Nico?**

**Lightning Girl: oh, hey Annabeth. I assume there's a good reason as to why you're on Percy's account. And it would be my pleasure…**

**Seaweed Brain: TO THE HADES CABIN!**

**Lightning Girl: Sorry guys. No offense. Haha no hard feelings if you lose your ability to produce offspring right? K, good.**

_***Seaweed Brain offline***_

_***Lightning Girl offline***_

**Ghost King: shit.**

_***Ghost King offline***_

Nico and I were stuck terrified in the dark Hades cabin. Suddenly, the door flew open with a BANG. What is it with women and breaking through locked doors?

We were cornered. Annabeth had her dagger while Thalia had her spear. They started advancing menacingly. I took one look at Nico, and he nodded his head. Fast as lightning (no pun intended), Nico shadow traveled us outside of the cabin. The last image I saw was Thalia throwing her spear straight towards Nico's well… valuables.

"Go, go, GO!" I yelled pointing towards the forest. We heard the girls frustrated screams that turned into battle cries as soon as they saw us running through the forest.

Nico and I were making pretty good ground. As an added bonus, the ocean was just over the horizon. I could feel the refreshing sea breeze wafting through the air.

We agreed to take a break and stopped to catch our breaths at a tree. Big mistake. Nico's foot caught a trip-wire, and we were sent flying into the air hanging upside down.

Nico cursed, "Damn those Hunters and their traps!" Nico's rant of profanity was interrupted by the sound of clapping. Oh gods please don't let it be them.

Annabeth and Thalia were grinning wickedly. Nico and I gulped. We were soon cut down and dragged along towards the beach.

Nico looked at me with pleading eyes. Hmm I wonder why? Before we could even react, Nico and I were sent off the dock into the lake. The last thing I heard before going under was the sound of the girls laughing.

Wait, what? I think that was the stupidest thing I've ever seen Annabeth do. Throw me into the water? Ha! I'm of son of Poseidon.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard violent thrashing and muffled screams for help. "Oh hey, Nico," I said.

I did a double-take. Oh my gods, Nico can't swim! He looked about ready to pass out when I formed a protective air bubble around his head.

"What the Hades, Percy! I almost drowned," he said. "My bad bro. To make it up to ya, how bout some revenge on the girls? You get Thalia, and I get Annabeth," I offered.

His face immediately lit up. Huh. I take that as a yes. "Alright, the girls are gonna be on the edge of the dock waiting for us to surface. We then slip out of the water onto to the dock behind them. Push them in. Go grab your girl and I'll grab mine. Once were in, I'll make an air bubble for you and Thals. Same for Annabeth and I. You got it?"

He nodded his head and had a wide grin on his face. Hmm, maybe some alone time will be good for those two.

We got out of the water and snuck up behind the girls. They were talking. "That'll teach you to mess with me, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said satisfied, "and it's just a bonus that Nico sinks like a rock under water."

Thalia looked elated, then her face was etched with concern, "Annabeth, I get why we threw Nico in there, but isn't Percy a son of-"

I took that as my queue and sent Annabeth into the ocean. Nico soon followed suit. We shared a fist bump and went in after our soaking-wet ladies.

As soon as I got a hold of Annabeth, who looked furious I might add, I created a large air bubble around us. The same was done for Nico and Thalia.

"PERCY JACKSON! YOU ARE THE MOST IMMATURE SON OF A B-" Annabeth started. I cut her off the only way I knew how.

After the kiss we stared into each other's eyes. "I'm sorry for making fun of you Annabeth," I started, "It's just nice to know that you found me attractive enough to stare at." She seemed surprised. "Are you kidding me, Percy? All the girls at camp swoon over you and try to flirt with you. Especially Aphrodite's whor- I mean, daughters."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. "Really? I always thought that they were just trying to be nice and talk to me."

She laid her head on my chest and sighed. "Seaweed Brain, promise me that you'll never leave me."

"Promise."

I stared into her pleading grey eyes. And at that moment I knew that she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I lost all control of thought when I said, "I love you, Annabeth."

She separated from me, "What did you say Percy?" I was slightly hurt that she pulled away but I repeated the words anyway, "I love you."

What she did next surprised me. My blonde haired princess ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me tightly pulling us closer together.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that, Seaweed Brain," she said. I looked up to her and smiled.

"So does that mean you love me too?"

She was tracing circles on my chest. "Yeah, I guess I do."

That was one of the happiest moments of my life. I twirled her in the air and she let out a few giggles. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck. We kissed. This kiss was different. I mean our kisses before were always sweet and blew my mind. But this one was different. This one was full of passion, need, and most of all, love.

We separated and laid down to relax. The bottom of the lake was actually quite comfy especially with Annabeth snuggling up next to me.

I asked, "I wonder how Nico and Thalia are doing."

"Hopefully they haven't killed each other yet and are actually playing nice," said Annabeth.

I raised my eyebrows suggestively, "And by 'nice' you mean?"

"Shut up. You know that's not what I meant."

"Come on, it's almost time for dinner," Annabeth reminded me.

"Alright, let's go see how the two lovebirds are doing."

I raised the air bubble up until we arrived on the surface on the dock. I did the same for the Goth bubble.

Nico and Thalia were thrown onto the dock in front of Annabeth and me. Let's just say that they were in a very awkward position.

Thalia was on her back with Nico spread out over her. Wow that was quick, I thought.

Nico said something smart like, "Um, hey." Considering Thalia was a Hunter, she didn't seem all that upset that Nico was on top of her. I could've sworn I saw a smile on her face. Huh. Well it's a good thing Lady Artemis isn't here to see this.

I coughed. The two immediately got up with deep crimson blushes on their faces. I raised an eyebrow, "What went on down there guys?"

Thalia shot me one of her famous death glares. Nico was the first to speak, "Nothing. Um, we just talked. That's it."

Annabeth and I weren't convinced, but we decided to drop it due to the sounds of our growling stomachs. "Geez, how long were we down there?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth looked at her watch. "Approximately four hours." We were all surprised. I guess time flies when you're having "fun."

And with that, we were off to the dining pavilion to avoid suspicion. We said our good-byes, which for Annabeth and I was a kiss, and headed to our tables for some much needed food.

What? Being romantic makes me hungry.

I made my sacrifice and went to eat. I devoured three slices of pizza, two dinner rolls, a steak, and downed about a dozen servings of blue Coke. Well I said I was hungry didn't I?

I headed off to my cabin to chat before lights out. This chatroom thing turned out to be a better idea that I had thought…

**Percy: I wonder what Nico and Thalia did in the bubble?**

**Me: Who knows…?**

**Nico and Thalia: We didn't do anything!**

**Annabeth: Aww! You guys are too cute together!**

**Nico and Thalia: But we aren't-**

**Me: See you guys next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy: Why is Justin Bieber out of the kitchen?**

**Me: Percy that's the stu- hold on. That actually makes sense.**

**Nico: But I love JB…**

**Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, and I: WHAT?**

**Nico: Just kidding!**

**Me: Yeah I was about to say…**

**Thalia: Just get on with the story.**

**Me: K. I don't own PJO.**

I was walking towards the Poseidon cabin when I felt an invisible hand grab onto mine. I smiled and opened the door.

"After you, Annabeth," I said bowing like the gentleman I am.

"Why thank you, Percy," she said and stepped inside. I did the same and noticed that she had her duffle-bag.

"May I ask what you're doing here? Not that I don't mind the company," I winked.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sleeping with you tonight."

Did I just here what I think I heard?

"What?" I replied dumbly.

"I. Am. Sleeping. With. You. Tonight."

Oh my gods! Thank you, Aphrodite for answering my prayers! I let my thoughts wander to the land of the perverse…

Annabeth seemed to notice me drooling and snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Before you get any ideas Percy, I'm only here because Malcolm threw up in my bed. Don't ask why." Damnit! So close.

She closed the door and came up to me seductively. "Don't worry; we can do this in the meantime." I was pulled onto the bed for another make out session. I wrapped my arms around her waist and somehow her legs found their way around me.

We pulled away and pressed our foreheads against each others. She was the first to speak.

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you too Annabeth."

We kissed one more time and I could feel her smile. Annabeth and I were still getting used to this whole 'I love you thing' but by the looks of it I think we're well on our way.

The next half an hour was spent with her resting her head on my chest. We laid on the bed like that until she decided to take out her laptop. I did the same.

"Hey, you wanna chat?" I asked.

"Percy, I'm right next to you," she said with a 'you're an idiot' look on her face. Why do people always look at me like that?

"Come on, it'll be fun. We can talk to our friends," I coaxed.

"Fine."

I fist pumped. We sat facing each other, and we logged onto the Camp Half-Blood Chatroom.

_***Seaweed Brain online***_

_***Wise Girl online***_

**Me: Hello. Anyone here?**

**Wise Girl: I'm right here Percy.**

**Me: Hey Annabeth!**

**Wise Girl: Ugh. Hey Percy.**

**Me: Is someone PMSing again?**

**Wise Girl: I swear to the gods, Percy, if you keep that up, I'm going to kick you where the sun doesn't shine.**

I looked up and saw Annabeth glaring. I gulped.

**Me: Ok ok! I'll stop teasing you. Geez.**

**Wise Girl: Now that wasn't so hard was it? ;)**

**Me: Just leave the family jewels out of it -_-**

_***Ghost King online***_

_***Lightning Girl online***_

**Ghost King: Hey Thalia**

**Lightning Girl: Hey Nico**

**Ghost King: What's up?**

**Lightning Girl: Nothin much. Just listening to-**

**Ghost King: Green Day?**

**Lightning Girl: Well someone thinks they know me.**

**Ghost King: Haha. I think I know you pretty well by now;)**

**Lightning Girl: I'm sure you do. Haha;)**

I looked at Annabeth with an amused grin on my face. "I think they forgot that we're still here. Let's just sit back and enjoy the show."

"Oh this is gonna be fun," she smiled.

**Ghost King: I know I do.**

**Lightning Girl: Whoa there buddy, calm down.**

**Ghost King: Ha. I recall saying that to you a few hours ago;)**

**Lightning: Shut up. I may be immortal, but I still have to hormones of a fifteen year-old girl;)**

**Ghost King: Tell me about it. You were all over me****Haha**

**Lightning Girl: Ha whatever. You totally made the first move Death Boy;)**

**Ghost King: Are you complaining?**

**Lightning Girl: Not at all. I kinda liked it;)**

By now, Annabeth and I were laughing like crazy. I mean, we know it's wrong because Thalia is a Hunter and all, but we're just happy for our best friends.

"Time to crash the party," I told Annabeth.

"Let's."

**Wise Girl: Hey guys.**

**Me: Aww! You guys are so cute together! Hahaha**

**Ghost King: WTF!**

**Lightning Girl: So you mean to say that you and Annabeth were here the entire time?**

**Me: Si, Senora.**

**Lightning Girl: Percy, you and Annabeth are so dead.**

**Wise Girl: Whatever Pinecone Face. Bite me.**

**Me: That's my girl! :D**

**Lightning Girl: Nico, would you mind shadow traveling to my cabin please?**

**Ghost King: Sure thing Thals. Nico out.**

_***Ghost King offline***_

**Lightning Girl: Oh you guys are so gonna get it.**

_***Lightning Girl offline***_

I looked at Annabeth with a bit of concern etched on my face. She nodded.

_***Wise Girl offline***_

_***Seaweed Brain offline***_

We put our laptops up. "I'm a little scared now," I admitted.

"Well it's nothing we can't handle together," Annabeth said while scooting next to me and laying her head on my chest.

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

She smirked, "Am I ever wrong?" I was about to say something when I thought better of it. Athena girls. Go figure. Instead, I kissed her on the forehead. We spent half an hour waiting for a certain Goth-loving-duo to break through my door. Nothing.

Annabeth yawned and I looked down at her. She was fast asleep. I traced my finger along her lips and she smiled at the touch. I sighed.

"I love you, Annabeth. More than you will ever know." I kissed her gently and started my descent into sleep.

I wonder what happened to Nico and Thalia? Maybe they let it go already, I thought.

I smiled. Sleep found its way to me as soon as I laid my head on my pillow. Oh if I only knew how wrong I was…

**Thalia and Nico: Muwahahahaha!**

**Annabeth and Percy: What?**

**Nico: Oh nothing.**

**Percy: Yo author, tell me what's up.**

**Me: I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**Thalia: Yeah, don't worry about it Perce.**

**Me: Psst. Nico, Thalia. *fist bump***

**Nico: *fist bump***

**Thalia: *fist bump***


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy: Dude, I had these two dum-dums. One was strawberry flavored and one was mystery flavored. I decided to be adventurous and try the mystery flavor. It was strawberry flavored.**

**Me: That's great Perce. Annabeth, do I need to call the nice men in the white coats for your boyfriend?**

**Annabeth: Sure.**

**Percy: What, NO!**

**All: Then quit being stupid!**

**Percy: *sniffles* I'm not stupid.**

**Me: Whatever. I don't own PJO.**

I woke up the next day without a shirt. Huh. I must have taken it off because I was hot or something. The clock on the nightstand read about 7:30, half an hour before breakfast. Annabeth was still clinging to me like her favorite pillow.

I wriggled out of her grasp to put on my shirt and go to the bathroom. When I came back she was pouting like someone just took her teddy bear.

She held her arms out like a little girl in need of a hug. I gladly obliged. "Morning Annabeth," I smiled warmly. "Morning Percy."

"Did you sleep well?" I asked. "Yup. Better than I have in a long time," she said, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom to change clothes. Then, we can go get some breakfast." I nodded.

I stood waiting on the porch until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. She smiled, "You ready?" "Yup. I'm starving," I said. She rolled her eyes, "You said that yesterday." "Being romantic makes me hungry Annabeth," I replied. She rolled her eyes, again.

We were on our way to the dining pavilion when we were greeted by the Connor, Travis, and Katie. Connor spoke first, "Hey good job Perce, I knew you had it in ya!" I was confused. "Um, thanks?"

Travis spoke next wriggling his eyebrows suggestively, "So how was it?" Now it was Annabeth's turn to be confused, "What do you mean 'how was it'?" Katie winked at her, "Oh you know." Before Annabeth and I could ask more, the trio went skipping away. My girlfriend just shook her head and pulled me into the dining pavilion.

Everywhere people had photos in their hands, and as soon as we entered all eyes turned to us. I heard muffled laughs and snickers. Chiron looked at us strangely. Mr.D just looked bored and didn't care.

Chiron came up to us before we went to our tables. "Annabeth, did you sleep in Percy's cabin last night?" She answered, "Yes, but only because Malcolm threw up in my bed." He sighed. "Did you at least use protection?"

We yelled at the top of our lungs, "WHAT?" He handed us the photo. It was a picture of Annabeth and I sleeping from last night. I had my shirt off and she had her left leg wrapped around me. WTF?

"NICO!" I yelled. "THALIA!" Annabeth was just as pissed as I was. They rose from their tables and walked up to us with innocent looks on their faces.

"What the Hades is wrong with you two?" Annabeth shouted. They both shrugged. "We have no idea what you're talking about," said Thalia. We weren't buying it, and we pulled them outside to have a little chat.

Moments later we arrived at my porch. "I told you guys that you were gonna get it," Thalia smiled evilly. She hive-fived Nico. Annabeth was furious, "Now the whole camp thinks Percy and I did it!" Nico smirked, "Well, not exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, trying to restrain myself from strangling my little cousin. Nico rubbed the back of his neck, "We sorta sent a copy to Athena and Poseidon."

Annabeth and I simultaneously yelled, "YOU WHAT?" However, my anger was soon replaced by fear. "Annabeth, you're mom is going to chop off my balls."

Nico laughed and Thalia added, "Sorry Annabeth, no kids for you." Just then, a sudden flash of light started to appear. The four of us averted our eyes.

Nico and Thalia bowed, "Lady Athena." I could've sworn I saw smiles on their faces. Athena was dressed in full Greek battle armor. She didn't even have Aegis with her. I gulped. She had a long sword, hunting knife, and dagger hanging from her belt. An axe was in her right hand while her left held a spear. The weapons gleamed menacingly. I grabbed my balls in protection on pure instinct. Annabeth noticed and swatted my arm away.

Athena glared at me. "Hello sea scum. _Paras sum castrabas_!" I turned to Annabeth. She looked at me with a worried expression, "It's Latin for 'Prepare to be castrated!'"

I started to run when a breeze of salty sea air hit me. We all turned to see Poseidon in khakis and a Hawaiian shirt. He turned to me and smiled, "That's my boy! Takes after his old man!" He high-fived me. Wow my dad is cool.

He just seemed to notice Athena. "Oh, hey book-worm." "Don't give me that crap, Kelp Head. I'm here to destroy your grandchildren."

His eyes widened. He flashed godly power and appeared in full Greek battle armor as well. Unlike Athena's shiny grey armor, his was sea green with chrome accents. Huh.

They prepared for battle; Athena with her sharp, pointy objects against my dad's trident. I quickly turned to Thalia and Nico. "Guys, tell them the truth before they start World War Three!" They seemed to understand that the situation has gone way too far.

Thalia turned to the two Olympians. "Um, Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena?" They turned to her with power flashing in their eyes. She flinched. Nico continued for her, "Annabeth just spent the night at Percy's. Noting else. Thalia and I sort of moved them around to make the photo more convincing."

"So you guys were the ones who took my shirt off!" I said. They nodded. Athena and Poseidon seemed to comprehend the misunderstanding. They flashed power once again and appeared in their normal outfits, which for Athena was a white Greek dress.

Poseidon spoke first, "It's ok son. You'll get em next time." Athena smacked him upside the head, "Don't encourage them Seaweed Brain. I barely approve of their relationship, and they're seventeen for crying out loud!"

"But I was seventeen when-" he was cut off. "Times have changed! You just can't go around shagging random people anymore," Athena said.

I turned to Annabeth who had an embarrassed look on her face. I feel for ya babe. Before our parents could continue I looked at Poseidon. "Hey Dad? Do you mind taking this fight somewhere else?" He smirked, "We're not fighting. We're simply just disagreeing, but as you wish my son." I smiled and we did a handshake.

Poseidon disappeared with the familiar scent of the ocean left behind. Annabeth turned to Athena. "Thanks for accepting Percy and I's relationship Mom." To add to the effect, she ran up and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome sweetie. I'm doing this for you and you only. If Percy ever hurts you don't hesitate to send me an IM," Athena looked at me menacingly. Annabeth smirked at me while saying bye to her mom, "I just might have to take you up on that." And with that, we averted our eyes and the goddess of wisdom flashed away.

"Whew! That was too close for comfort," I said feeling less tense than before. Annabeth and I faced Thalia and Nico. "We cool guys?" I asked. They smiled. "You know it," Nico said.

Thalia and Annabeth hugged, and Nico and I shook hands. We all had grins on our faces when another flash of light appeared. We averted our eyes for like the tenth time. Standing before us was the goddess of the moon and the hunt, Artemis. Oh this can't be good…

**Percy: Oooooh, you guys are in trouble!**

**Thalia: Shut up!**

**Nico: Yeah, she's probably just here to say hi.**

**Me: Mhm. I'm sure.**

**Nico and Thalia: Silence author!**

**Annabeth: Oh no they didn't.**

**Me: Yall are dead. Muwhahahaha!**

**Percy: Haha very nice! *high-five***

**Me: *high-five***


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth: Tell them.**

**Me: Ugh. Fine. Hey guys I know I screwed up in the first chapter saying that Annabeth went back to San Fran. Brain fart. **

**Percy: Ha! And you call me a retard.**

**Me: *glares* Anyways, I changed it to make it completely accurate to the books.**

**Percy: I think you should thank the nice people.**

**Me: Alrighty. Thanks everyone for the great reviews! This is my first fanfic and I hope I'm at least doing a half-decent job. I don't own PJO.**

We all bowed in respect to the immortal standing before us. Thalia looked worried, "My Lady, what are you doing here?" Artemis had a stern look on her face, "You know very well why I'm here lieutenant."

"I don't know what you're talking about Artemis," Thalia said in attempt to get out of the situation. Artemis sighed, "Thalia, don't lie to me. I saw you and Nico in the bubble."

Nico and Thalia blushed. "How did you find out?" I asked curiously. "I sent Thalia an Iris-Message to make sure everything is alright with my Hunters. And the rest was history," she said, "I waited until today to confront her because I had business to attend to on Olympus. Nice salad bar by the way Annabeth."

At this point Annabeth and I were holding hands. She blushed, "Thank you, Lady Artemis." Thalia brought us back to the matter at hand, "Hey, Nico and I are still here remember."

Artemis turned to face Thalia. She had worry etched on her face, and Nico looked like he was gonna pee his pants. "Was it worth it Thalia?" Artemis asked.

Thalia didn't hesitate, "Yes, it was. I love Nico." Nico smiled and Thalia grabbed his hand. Artemis sighed once more, "Well I can't say that I'm surprised. You were always different, and that made you unique. However, you still broke your oath. I'm sorry Thalia; you are no longer part of the Hunters."

As soon as she spoke those words the immortal glow around Thalia disappeared. She staggered, probably from the loss of power. Nico quickly put an arm around her to support her until she recovered.

Artemis continued, "Nico, you took away my best Hunter. I cannot let that go unpunished." She smirked and muttered a few words in Greek. Thalia fell over because Nico was nowhere to be seen.

Thalia looked horrified, "Artemis! What did you do to him? Where is he?" Artemis smiled and pointed towards the ground next to the daughter of Zeus. Sitting there was a cute little chipmunk with hazel fur and dark brown eyes. It had a skull ring on one of its little fingers. Wait, what? Realization struck the three of our faces.

"Nico!" Thalia cried and picked the little furry creature up in her hands. She turned to Artemis, "Change him back right now!"

Artemis laughed, "Sorry Thals, but the spell lasts for a week. Looks like you'll have to makeout with a chipmunk until then." A flash of light later, and Artemis was gone.

To say the least, we were flabbergasted. Athena had almost castrated Percy. Poseidon gave his son a high-five. World War Three was prevented. Athena accepted Annabeth and I's relationship (which is a miracle if I ever saw one). Thalia got kicked out of the Hunters and lost her immortality. And Artemis turned Nico into a chipmunk for a week. All this within a span of ten minutes.

We stood there for a while trying to take this all in. A tiny, high-pitched voice snapped us out of our trance. I turned to Nico who was still in Thalia's hands. Even in chipmunk form I could still recognize that look on its- err, his- face. He was about to pass out.

I yelled, "Geez woman, loosen your death grip on your boyfriend!" She immediately let him go and placed him on a tree stump. The three of us gathered around Nico the Chipmunk.

He was on his back trying to regain his breath. Aww he looks so cute when his little chest moves up and down! Wait, what was I saying? Gods, I've been hanging around these girls too much.

I turned to see Nico standing up. "Hey guys," he said. "Hey Nic- wait, you can talk?" I said dumbly. He smirked, "No shit Sherlock." Well I see his use of profanity hasn't changed.

Nico the Chipmunk continued, "So what do we do now?" Of course Annabeth already had it planned out. "First, we should notify Chiron so he can excuse Nico from his activities for the next week. Percy and I will make a quick trip to the pet store for some supplies. And Nico, I suggest you stay in Thalia's cabin so she can help you with anything considering you're half-a-foot tall." We all nodded in agreement.

Thalia and Nico went off to see Chiron, while Annabeth and I left camp to buy some pet supplies. How did we leave camp if neither of us has a car you ask? Easy. The Stolls.

After securing two pairs of flying Converse, we were ready to go. We closed our eyes and clicked our heels. Ha! Just kidding. We spoke the word Luke taught us years ago, "Maia."

We arrived at the pet store to see a middle-aged brunette behind the register. She looked up at us and smiled. Annabeth returned the smile, "Hi. You wouldn't happen to have any chipmunk supplies would you?" She looked surprised, "I'm sorry, we don't. I haven't met too many people who kept chipmunks as pets."

"We don't. It's for a friend," I said truthfully. "There's a hamster section on aisle B if you want," she responded. "Thanks," said Annabeth as she pulled me to the hamster section.

We bought food, a water dispenser, a cage, and some cage lining to make Nico more comfortable. We also got a plastic ball for him to roll around in and a playhouse made from those tubey-thingys for him to squeeze through.

After we said our goodbyes to the nice lady, we flew back to camp. We returned the flying Converses and found Nico and Thalia waiting on the porch of the Zeus cabin.

Nico was sitting in Thalia's lap looking pretty comfortable. I smirked. Annabeth gave them the supplies. "Here you go guys," she said. Nico jumped into the bag of pet food and began gorging on it. With a full mouth he said, "Thanks guys! Being adorable makes me so hungry!" We rolled our eyes.

"That reminds me, isn't it around time to go to lunch?" I asked. As if on cue the conch horn blew. We went inside the cabin and set up Nico's living space. After placing him in the hamster cage and watching him run on the wheel for a while we decided to get some food into our bellies.

I turned to my friends. "Hey guys, after lunch how bout we do some chatting?" Thalia shrugged, "I guess. It's not like we have anything better to do anyways." Annabeth nodded in agreement.

We headed off to our tables. This has been one weird day, and it's not even half over. I wonder how Nico is enjoying life as a chipmunk…

**Me: Ha, that's what you get for talking back to the author.**

**Nico: Whatever.**

**Thalia: How can you say that? You know how embarrassing it is to have a boyfriend who is half-a-foot tall?**

**Nico: Yes.**

**All: WTF?**

**Nico: Don't ask.**

**Me: And on that strange note, see you guys next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hey Perce, you wanna see a trick?**

**Percy: But trix are for kids.**

**Me: …damn.**

**Percy: Hooray! I bested the author!**

**Me: Shut up. Oh and I don't own PJO.**

After lunch, Annabeth and I returned to my cabin. We said our good-byes to Thalia who headed towards cabin one.

We got to my cabin and fetched our laptops. Annabeth sat facing me on the other side of the bed. We logged in to find the Big Three already in a heated conversation.

_***Seaweed Brain online***_

_***Wise Girl online***_

**Sea God: Faggot.**

**Lord of the Dead: Douche bag.**

**Lightning King: Prick.**

**Me: wtf are you guys doing?**

**Wise Girl: Percy! Don't address the Big Three that way.**

**Lightning King: It's chill bro.**

**Sea God: lmao.**

**Lord of the Dead: -_-**

_***Ghost King online***_

_***Lightning Girl online***_

**Ghost King: Hey guys.**

**Lightning Girl: Shut up, chipmunk.**

**Ghost King: **

**Me: Hey Nico, hey Thals. **

**Lightning Girl: Why are our dads talking like that?**

**Lightning King: We tryin to be fresh, yo.**

**Sea God: Fo shizzle, home-slice.**

**Ghost King: Wow.**

**Lord of the Dead: Man, we be hipsters.**

**Me: Ok. This is really weird.**

Annabeth nodded in agreement. She had a flustered look on her face. I just shrugged my shoulders.

**Wise Girl: I know… Such poor grammar.**

**Sea God: lol, whatever spawn of the book-worm :P**

**Wise Girl: Wow. Very mature Lord Poseidon.**

**Sea God: Hehehe**

**Lightning King: So Thalia, heard you got kicked out of the Hunters. Wanna talk about it?**

**Lightning Girl: No dad. I love Nico. End of story.**

**Lightning King: eh, you can do better.**

**Lord of the Dead: Not chill bro. Don't insult my offspring like dat.**

**Ghost King: Yeah, fuck you!**

**Lightning King: whoa chill dude… for a chipmunk you cuss like a sailor.**

**Sea God: I would know. Lol**

**Me: wait, how are you online right now Nico?**

**Ghost King: Thalia brought my laptop.**

**Lightning Girl: Yeah. Haha you should see him trying to type right now. His paw is as big as one of the keys. **

**Ghost King: Darn that Artemis.**

_***Live 4 the Hunt online***_

**Live 4 the Hunt: What was that boy?**

**Ghost King: Um, nothing mam.**

**Live 4 the Hunt: That's what I thought you said.**

_***Live 4 the Hunt offline***_

**Lightning Girl: Hahaha busted again!**

**Ghost King: shut up Pinecone Face ;)**

**Lightning King: *cough* Brothers, I believe we have pressing matters to attend to.**

**Sea God: Of course.**

**Lord of the Dead: Let us proceed.**

**Me: Hey what's going on? A minute ago you guys were talking all cool and what not.**

**Sea God: Percy, we logged in to the chatroom to discuss a serious situation. Zeus, Hades, and I were all too busy in our realms to meet at Olympus.**

**Wise Girl: What's so important that all three of you needed to convene?**

**Lord of the Dead: We've lost our mojo.**

**Me: Haha what?**

**Lightning King: We've lost our mojo.**

**Ghost King: Hahahahahahahahahaha! **

**Sea God: Boy, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you.**

**Lightning Girl: Hahaha. Ok, so you expect us to believe that the most powerful gods in existence all of a sudden lost their stuff?**

**Lord of the Dead: Yes.**

**Lightning Girl: Oh.**

**Wise Girl: I don't understand-**

**Me: GASP!**

Annabeth glared at me then proceeded to kick my chin. I stuck my tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes.

**Wise Girl: Who or what could have taken away the mojo of the Big Three?**

**Ghost King: Well Urban Dictionary defines mojo as self-confidence, self-esteem, and sex appeal.**

**Wise Girl: Wait, did you say sex appeal? I've got it! I know who it i-**

_***Love Goddess online***_

**Love Goddess: Yes, it was me.**

**Sea God: WHAT?**

**Lord of the Dead: Prepare to suffer eternally in the depths of Tarturus!**

**Lightning King: Hold on boys, I'm sure my daughter has a perfectly acceptable reason for all of this.**

**Love Goddess: Not really…**

**Lightning King: WHAT?**

**Love Goddess: Just kidding! Hehehe your wives told me to do it.**

**Lord of the Dead: WTF?**

**Love Goddess: They were tired of you cheating on them so they requested that I take away your "swag"**

**Sea God: This is terrible!**

**Lord of the Dead: We must retrieve our mojo immediately!**

**Love Goddess: Sorry Uncle. You three will be unable to retrieve these items for your three wives have enchanted them from your visions.**

**Love Goddess: Oops! I gtg. Duty calls! Love y'all ;)**

**Lightning King: No, wait!**

_***Love Goddess offline***_

**Lord of the Dead: Damnit!**

**Sea God: Cool your jets boys. We can think our way through this.**

**Lightning King: For once I agree with you, brother. And I already have a plan. We can use our demigod children.**

**Me: Wait, what?**

**Wise Girl: Think about it Percy. Even if Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are unable to retrieve their mojo, that doesn't mean we can't.**

**Ghost King: Ok. So what do you want us to do?**

**Lightning King: I suggest that Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth take part on a quest to retrieve the mojo of the Big Three.**

**Sea God: Agreed.**

**Lord of the Dead: Agreed. **

**Lightning King: Demigods, do you accept?**

**Me: So what do ya say guys?**

**Wise Girl: I'm in.**

**Lightning Girl: I'm in too.**

**Ghost King: Oh hellll yeah.**

**Me: And that makes four of us. Ok Lord Zeus, we accept your quest.**

**Lightning King: Good. Contact Chiron and go to the Oracle for a prophecy.**

**Me: Yes sir.**

**Lightning King: Keep in contact with us via chatroom… Operation: Retrieve the Mojo of the Big Three GO!**

_***Lightning King offline***_

**Sea God: Poseidon out.**

_***Sea God offline***_

**Lord of the Dead: Hades out.**

_***Lord of the Dead offline***_

**Lightning Girl: Thalia out.**

_***Lightning Girl offline***_

**Ghost King: Nico out.**

_***Ghost King offline***_

Annabeth looked up and met my eyes. I nodded.

**Wise Girl: Annabeth out.**

_***Wise Girl offline***_

**Me: Here we go…**

_***Seaweed Brain offline***_


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy: Imagine being an idiot. Then, imagine being a congressman. Oh wait, I repeated myself.**

**Me: Huh. Good one bro.**

**Percy: I try.**

**Me: I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth and I put away our laptops and journeyed towards the Zeus cabin. "I still can't believe that your dad and his brothers lost their mojo," she stated still in disbelief. I nodded my head in agreement, "Well Aphrodite does have a point about their immortal wives. I mean, I would get tired too if my spouse has been cheating on me for a few millennia."

We continued our walk to Cabin One until we eventually arrived on the front porch. It was late in the afternoon, and the sun was starting to set. Huh, this reminds me of our first afternoon at camp this summer. The fading light cast an orange hue on our surroundings. Annabeth's lightly tanned skin seemed to glow and her perfect blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders.

We were inches apart by now. Annabeth wrapped her arms around me while laying her head on my chest. I slinked my arms around her waist. I have to admit, I enjoyed the warmth of her body when it touches mine.

She looked up to me with those amazing grey eyes. "Percy, please be careful on this quest. I know the goal is a little silly, but it is still bound to be dangerous."

I was surprised to see tears starting to well up in her eyes. She continued, "These past few days at camp have been unforgettable. I love spending time with you, but it hurts me to think that this is what I missed during the school year. And I feel so bad that I haven't been part of your life more. So please Seaweed Brain, just stay safe ok?"

I felt a few drops of water drip onto my shirt. I pulled away from the embrace and cupped my hand around her face to wipe away the tears. "Annabeth, if anyone has a right to be worried, that's me. I don't know what I'd do without you and don't worry about this past year. I'm here to support you wherever and however I can. You were busy reconstructing Olympus, and on top of all that, you had schoolwork. I love you. So please don't feel bad about anything, ok?"

She stared into my eyes. Green against grey. The gap between us began to close until we were only a few millimeters apart. I could feel her breath against my lips. And after that was the feeling I will never get tired of. I was kissing my bestfriend and girlfriend. Our tongues fought for control, but with her being the daughter of the goddess of battle strategy, she easily won. I didn't complain.

We pulled apart after what seemed like an eternity, and we had smiles plastered on both of our faces. She wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me in for another kiss. Right before we came in contact, she whispered, "I love you too, Percy." My smile grew even wider.

Someone coughed snapping us out of our little make-out session. We split to see Thalia standing there in black jeans, a black t-shirt, and black Converses. Go figure. Nico was tucked away in her breast pocket. Son of a-

"Hey guys," said the chipmunk. "Did we interrupt something?" asked a very amused Thalia. "Screw y'all," said Annabeth. I laughed inwardly.

"Let's go see Chiron and get our prophecy from Rachel. We can rest up tonight and leave in the morning," I suggested. Everyone nodded their heads, and we made our way to the Big House.

We went inside and found Chiron playing a game of pinochle with Mr. D who was drinking chocolate milk. I decided to be concise and to the point. "Mr.D, Chiron, the Big Three have lost their mojo."

Mr.D's eyes went wide, and he proceeded to spit out his chocolate milk. Unfortunately for Chiron, the wine god was facing his direction at the time.

"Good heavens man! That is repulsive!" shouted a very angry centaur. "Sorry about that old chum. Pedro's comment caught me off guard," explained the Mr.D.

The two turned towards us. "Chiron, the mojo of the Big Three has gone missing, and Lord Zeus has assigned us a quest to retrieve them," stated Annabeth.

Mr.D laughed, "Hahaha! So my father and uncles finally got what's coming to them I take it." Thunder rumbled in the distance. Mr.D quickly muttered an apology under his breath.

Chiron seemed to comprehend the seriousness of the situation. He scratched his beard, "I see. Then you must go see Rachel at once."

We bowed our heads and left to find the Oracle of Delphi. Apollo had commissioned a cave to become Rachel's residence here at camp. On the outside it was just a regular cave, but beyond the purple curtains was a luxury suite fit for an artist such as Rachel.

We entered the cave and found her painting on a canvas. Rachel looked up from her work and her eyes immediately lit up. "Percy! You've come to see me!" she squealed. The red-headed oracle ran up to me and threw her arms around me. I just stood there in shock and surprise.

I looked over to where Annabeth was and saw her fuming. She looked like she was trying to restrain herself from strangling the girl currently hugging on to me.

I quickly pulled away from Rachel. "Um, sorry Rach, but we're here on official business." Her attitude flat-lined. "Oh ok. So what is it you guys need?" she asked.

Thalia stepped forward, "prophecy please." Rachel shrugged, "Coming right up."

And with that her eyes started to glow an eerie green. When she spoke it sounded like three Rachels talking at once:

_Four Half-Bloods assigned one quest._

_To find what is lost of the immortal best._

_Find the king's in the place held highest._

_And look under the sea for the temple driest._

_The dead guard the last you seek._

_The future for one of you is very bleak._

I could see Annabeth gulp, and I wrapped a securing arm around her waist. We thanked Rachel and went to talk to Chiron about the quest.

It was agreed that the first two lines were self-explanatory, and that the third line referred to Zeus. Annabeth suggested that since the highest point on earth is the tip of Mount Everest, we should begin our search there.

We were dismissed and were told to meet at Thalia's tree in the morning ready to go. Annabeth retrieved her stuff from my cabin and went back to her own to pack. I laid on my bed and thought about the last line of the prophecy…

**Me: I'm going to kill a character off FYI.**

**Percy: What? NO!**

**Me: Just kidding. At least for now…**

**Percy: Why does that not reassure me?**

**Annabeth: Because he's the author and can do whatever he wants.**

**Me: Yeah Percy listen to your girlfriend.**

**Percy: Whatever.**

**Nico: I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK!**

**Thalia: Ugh. Idiot.**

**Me: But I like chocolate milk too…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Connor: Girls are like socks, if I lose one in the laundry room I'll just steal another one.**

**Chris: Nice bro.**

**Clarisse: I'm disappointed in you, Chris.**

**Nico: WTF are you guys doing here? Only major characters in the author's note.**

**Percy: Nico, don't discriminate against the minor characters.**

**Travis: Yeah Nico don't- hold up, did Percy just call us minor characters?**

**Annabeth: Yes.**

**Katie: I take offense to that.**

**Thalia: Nobody cares Katie… you were hardly mentioned in the books.**

**Katie: *sniffles***

**Me: I don't own PJO.**

It's been a couple days since I arrived at camp and already we are sent on a quest. I woke up to some blonde banging on my door. Ugh, dumb blondes. I let that thought sink in for a bit and remembered that my girlfriend has blonde hair. Crap!

"Coming Annabeth!" I moaned from the warm comfort of my bed. I got up and limbered toward the door. She wore an annoyed expression on her face. "Let's go Percy! We're all waiting for you at Thalia's tree. Argus has the van fired up."

I inwardly slapped myself for not waking up earlier, and then ran to my closet. I threw a few random articles of clothing into my duffel bag and other stuff I might need. I shrugged; I was probably going to forget something anyway.

Turning to Annabeth, I saw the unmistakable signs of a blush followed by a classic roll of the eyes. "Put on some pants, Seaweed Brain," she stated not so calmly.

I smirked, "Does me being half-naked make you uncomfortable babe?" She was about to say something when we heard the clopping sounds of horse hooves on my front porch. We tilted our heads to see Chiron awkwardly standing in the doorway.

"Um, Nico and Thalia told me to check up on you guys. Did I interrupt something?" said the nervous centaur. I mean, I love Chiron; but for someone who's been around for thousands of years, he's pretty bad in this kind of social situation.

Annabeth chuckled a little bit and decided to play a little joke on him. "Why yes you did sir. Percy and I were about to get down to business. Now if you could please step outside and shut the door, that would be greatly appreciated."

She winked at me and I had to keep myself from laughing at Chiron's disturbed facial expression. Huh. For him it must be like walking in on his kids about to do "stuff."

I kept up the act, "And if you hear any moaning and groaning, that means we're having a good time. So please don't disturb."

The look on his face was worth a million drachmas. His face was contorted in disgust. I couldn't help it anymore, I just burst out laughing. Annabeth soon followed.

"Chiron, we're just messing with ya," I said regaining my breath. "Yeah Chiron, we're too young for that," Annabeth said. I pouted. Chiron rolled his eyes, and Annabeth punched my arm.

"Children, I suggest you go meet up with Thalia and Nico at the pine tree. You don't want to keep them waiting," said Chiron. We both nodded and ran to meet up with our friends.

We got to the top of Half-Blood Hill, and saw Thalia already at the base next to Argus' van. She petted Nico in her hands. Standing next to her was Chiron. WTF? Damn, those centaurs got some major speed.

Annabeth and I made our way down the hill. I put my duffel bag in the trunk. "You ready to go guys?" I asked. "We've been ready for about thirty minutes Perce," said Nico still in chipmunk form. Eh, it'll wear off in less than a week.

I shrugged as we all entered the car after saying our good-byes to our mentor. He winked at me and Annabeth. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

Really? He would say that to us. And it's kind of gross since he's like a father-figure to us. With that, we were off to the John F. Kennedy Airport. Wait, what?

I looked at my friends, "Um, guys? Sky travel and I don't mix remember?" Annabeth saw the worried expression on my face, "Don't worry Seaweed Brain. Thalia talked to her dad on the chatroom. He said you'll be perfectly safe. He won't smite you or anything."

"Well isn't that nice of him," I said sarcastically. Thunder rumbled in the distance. "I meant to say that he is the best king of the gods ever and he should get the Nobel Peace Prize for awesomeness."

Just then an eagle appeared flying next to my window. I could have sworn it winked at me. Then as soon as it appeared, it flew off into the clear blue sky.

We all stared in wonder. "Nice Percy. You actually got on my dad's good side. That's no easy feat," smiled Thalia.

I grinned in response. Nico chuckled from his position, which was again in her breast pocket. What is wrong with that pervert?

"Feeling comfortable, Nico?" I asked slyly. He glared at me. It would normally have the scary 'son of Hades effect' but it was offset by the fact that he was a chipmunk.

"Nice try, but the death glare doesn't work Ghost King," I laughed. He huffed in response and crossed his arms. Thalia kissed him on the forehead and a small smile crept onto his lips.

We made it to the airport in what seemed like no time at all. Argus handed us our plane tickets, and we gave him our thanks. He nodded and drove away in the van.

After making it past the security check point, we entered the terminal and boarded our plane. I took a deep breath before stepping onto the vessel. I guess I was still apprehensive about the whole flying thing.

There were rows of seat on each side. Nico and Thalia sat across from us. How did Nico get on the plane you ask? Well I asked the same thing.

"Delta started allowing passengers to carry-on pets as long as they were something around Nico's size," explained Annabeth.

I was satisfied with her answer and buckled up as the flight attendant told us. And within minutes we were thousands of feet off the ground. I eventually relaxed as Annabeth continued to hold my hand.

I sighed in relief and took out my laptop. Hmm I wonder? I looked and saw that this plane has Wi-Fi. Sweet…

**Nico: I need what only you can provide.**

**Me: Which is what?**

**Nico: Your absence.**

**Me: Douche.**

**Nico: Yes! I beat the author. Nico-1. Author-0.**

**Percy: Don't worry man, you'll get him next time.**

**Me: Thanks Perce. I love how the characters are pwning me in my own story…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy: Dude, my chemistry teacher asked me what the properties of ****bro****mine were. I told him it was chill.**

**Me: Cool beans man, cool beans.**

**Annabeth: Don't be stupid the properties of bromine are-**

**Me: Shut up Annabeth. You darn know-it-all.**

**Annabeth: I'm not a know-it-all!**

**Me: How tall is Mount Everest?**

**Annabeth: 29,029 feet or 8,848 metres. But that's common knowledge.**

**Percy: Not really…**

**Me: My point exactly. I don't own PJO.**

I logged onto the chatroom. Annabeth was sleeping, and Thalia was listening to her iPod. Nico was… well, being Nico; at least as much as he can be considering his current condition. Our flight would be landing down in Nepal in a few hours, so I had time to kill. Ha, Kronos… titan of time… kill… never mind.

_***Seaweed Brain online***_

_***Stoll Your Wallet online***_

_***Stoll Your Watch online***_

**Stoll Your Wallet: Aye Perce, did you get some from Annabeth yet?**

**Seaweed Brain: No, Connor.**

**Stoll Your Wallet: I'm Travis, btw.**

**Seaweed Brain: My beezy.**

**Stoll Your Watch: Stay breezy!**

**Seaweed Brain: *facepalm***

**Stoll Your Watch: No seriously, why haven't you gotten some you prick?**

**Stoll Your Wallet: We could send you a video if you want…**

**Seaweed Brain: What? No! Where the Hades would you get something like that anyway?**

**Stoll Your Wallet: Internet. Duh.**

**Seaweed Brain: You guys are disgusting.**

**Stoll Your Watch: Use protection.**

**Seaweed Brain: We aren't gonna do anything! We've only been dating a year for crying out loud!**

**Stoll Your Wallet: Haha ok man. We get it, you're gay. Just let Annabeth down easy.**

**Stoll Your Watch: No homo btw.**

**Stoll Your Wallet: Same here.**

**Seaweed Brain: What? I'm not gay! **

**Stoll Your Wallet: Connor, he's in denial.**

**Stoll Your Watch: No doubt. We have a video for that too Percy, if you need one.**

**Seaweed Brain: Argh! You guys are retards!**

**Stoll Your Wallet: You're so easy to frustrate Perce.**

**Stoll Your Watch: Yeah, no wonder Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain.**

**Seaweed Brain: Screw y'all.**

**Stoll Your Wallet: Screw you too man. **

**Stoll Your Watch: Haha.**

**Seaweed Brain: Ugh. *facepalm+slide down+shoulder shrug+eye roll***

**Stoll Your Wallet: Wow. Impressive.**

**Stoll Your Watch: Perce, how do you feel about waffles?**

**Seaweed Brain: Plain waffles?**

**Stoll Your Wallet: Haha Conner, I know where you're going with this.**

I raised an eyebrow, but I decided to drop it.

**Stoll Your Watch: Shh! Haha um, how about blue ones? You know, with your mom and all…**

**Seaweed Brain: Oh. Dude, I love blue waffles!**

**Stoll Your Watch: Hahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Stoll Your Wallet: Hahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Seaweed Brain: What?**

**Stoll Your Watch: Hahaha we have to go man. See ya later, and good luck on your quest!**

_***Stoll Your Watch offline***_

**Seaweed Brain: Wait, Travis! I don't understand!**

**Stoll Your Wallet: Look on Urban Dictionary man! See ya!**

_***Stoll Your Wallet offline***_

**Seaweed Brain: Ok, I will. **

_***Seaweed Brain offline***_

I proceeded to look up the term 'Blue Waffle' on Urban Dictionary. It took a few seconds to load, but what I found would scar me for the rest of my demigod life. I almost threw up on Annabeth.

Thalia looked over at me with a raised eyebrow, "What's wrong Seaweed Brain? You look like you're about to hurl."

I swallowed and regained my composure, "I'm fine, just a little sky sick." Thalia continued to look at me questioningly, and then returned to listening to her iPod.

My eyelids began to flutter shut, and I realized that I needed to get some sleep. I closed my eyes for what seemed like a few minutes when I was awoken by my girlfriend, again!

"Percy, we're here!" she whisper-yelled. I groaned, "Five more minutes mommy." I could practically hear her smirk.

The next sensation I felt was totally unexpected. Annabeth pressed her lips against mine and my eyes flew open. She broke away with a smile on her face and pulled me out of the plane.

We made our way out of the Nepal International Airport to find Nico and Thalia in front of a white van. Huh, déjà vu anyone?

Annabeth and I put our bags in the trunk, and we were off to the Himalayas. Nico and Thalia sat in the middle row while we sat in the back.

It was a 30 minute ride to the base of the Himalayas. Our driver stopped at the end of an unpaved road. "You kids sure you wanna get out here? There's a town a few miles back."

Annabeth spoke first, "Thanks for the concern mister, but we'll be fine. We do this for a living." She handed him the money and he shrugged from his seat.

We stepped out with our bags in hand, and were immediately greeted with a blast of icy cold wind. The snowflakes stung your face.

The driver honked his horn, and we waved. He turned his car the opposite direction and the white van disappeared into the snow.

"Wow. To think that it's summer back in the states," said Nico nonchalantly. "Yeah, I'm glad we're not here during winter," I replied. Their heads nodded in agreement.

Hades sent us these winter hikers' outfits for our quest. Even Nico had one. "Thank your dad for us when you get the chance Nico," I stated. "Sure thing Perce."

We looked across the intimidating landscape. It was rocky, barren, and pure white snow blanketed the surface. We hiked across the mountains of lower elevation until we arrived at the bottom of Mount Everest. It was a day-long hike and we decided to set up camp for the night.

Thalia and Annabeth started to set up the tents. Time to show off a little, I thought to myself.

"Please ladies, allow me," I said with a smug grin. I raised my right hand into the air like I was using the force to life something up. The snow around us was suspended midair. Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth grew wide-eyed, and I could tell they were impressed.

"So what? You can stop snow, no big deal," said Thalia. I smiled at her and closed my fist in a dramatic fashion.

All the snow around us condensed rapidly and started forming a dome over our heads. I made sure to keep the structure entirely clear; you know, just because I can.

By the time the whole spectacle was finished my three friends stood there looking up in awe. The dome reached a diameter of about 30 feet and was 10 feet tall. Not bad if I do say so myself.

Annabeth ran up to me and gave me a hug. "It's beautiful Percy." I winked at her, "See? I told you I paid attention during your architectural rants." She rolled her eyes. We shared a kiss, but we were rudely interrupted by a monstrous roar. Uh oh…

**Me: Happy Chinese New Years! (Even though it was yesterday)**

**Percy: You're Chinese?**

**Me: Southeast Asian, but I have a lot of Chinese friends.**

**Percy: Gotcha.**

**Annabeth: What country?**

**Me: Let's ask the nice people reading the story what they think.**

**Annabeth: Ok peeps, what country in Southeast Asia do you think the author is from?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: I'm from the Philippines, btw.**

**Annabeth: Oh ok. **

**Percy: Ah, so you're Philipino.**

**Me: It's spelled 'Filipino' actually.**

**Percy: Why?**

**Me: I really don't know.**

**Percy: Hmmm… make me a sandwich?**

**Me: What? No!**

**Percy: Please?**

**Me: No.**

**Percy: Ugh, fine. Annabeth, make me a sandwich!**

**Annabeth: *slaps upside the head***

**Me: Nice one Annabeth. *high five* I don't own PJO.**

We all ran outside my homemade ice-dome and discovered a huge drakon. If I recall, Clarisse defeated one of these things in the Battle of Manhattan last summer. It's basically a giant serpent-like creature. But this drakon looks different from the one that we fought. It was powdery white and the edges of its scales were frozen ice shards. I swear the temperature has dropped at least 20 degrees since it got here. I looked to the resident genius for an answer: Nico. Ha! Just kidding, like I would actually go to Nico for knowledge. I turned to my girlfriend, and she had a look of recognition in her eyes.

"Percy, that's one of the elemental drakons. They're more dangerous than their normal counterparts and are extremely powerful," she stated. "What's the plan?" Thalia asked.

"We kill it," I said dumbly. "No shit Sherlock," quipped Nico. He was on Thalia's shoulder. Huh. Usually he's tucked away in Thals' breast pocket. Oh well.

Annabeth brought us into a huddle. "Ok. Thalia, you and Nico guard our stuff. We can't afford to lose them. Percy and I will handle the drakon." Thalia didn't look too happy about that. "Don't worry Thals, we'll let you get the next one," I said trying to her feel better. She smirked and seemed satisfied with her compensation.

Annabeth began explaining the intricacies of her battle strategy to me. What? I can use big words too you know. "Ok, Percy. We're going to be attempting what is referred to as the Athenian Alpha offensive formation. You're going to charge the drakon, while I trail behind you. The monster will only see you approaching, so the advantage is that we have the element of surprise. I'll be calculating the exact angle to strike by using linear algebra then substantiating the function into a matrix system allowing… Wait, WTF! Percy, what are you doing?"

"FOR POSEIDON!" I yelled gripping Riptide with both arms raised above my head. I was sprinting towards the ice drakon. What? I got bored. It had a surprised look on its face that said, "Really? That's your plan? Wow."

The drakon snapped out of its dazed expression right as I got in the 10 foot range. It promptly greeted me with a whirlwind of ice (or its breath).

The next thing I knew was that I was unable to move; being stuck in a block of ice does that to you.

I watched as Annabeth had her feet frozen by the drakon. Even from within the ice I could hear the muffled screams of my name. Wait, what am I doing? Did I forget that ice is just frozen water? I slapped myself upside the head mentally as I felt the familiar tugging sensation in my gut.

Moments later the block of ice encapsulating me exploded into shrapnel. I needed to get the drakon's attention away from my friends, so I threw a snowball. It hit the monster in the back of the head, and it turned towards me with an annoyed expression. The ice drakon slithered towards me with tremendous speed, and I was barely able to dive out of the way.

I regained my balance just in time to see the drakon turn around for another run. Focusing on the water around me, I formed several stalactites of ice and launched them at the monster. The projectiles would have impaled any other monster, but they simply just bounced of the drakon's icy skin.

My opponent was un-amused and did a 360 spin sending its tail into direct contact with me. I went flying towards my friends. Luckily, I had the ice dome to break my fall.

I emerged from the rubble of our shelter relatively intact. The Curse of Achilles never ceases to amaze me.

The drakon let out a frustrated roar and again charged towards me with its mouth agape. I saw rows and rows of razor sharp teeth, and I wasn't sure if my invincibility could get me out of this one. Riptide returned to my pocket, and I proceeded to uncap it.

"This is it," I said to no one in particular. Water snaked up the blade of Riptide and congealed into a 10 foot long spear. "FOR SPARTA!" I yelled while throwing my new weapon into the drakon's mouth. I hoped my 300 reference would allow me to be victorious.

At first, nothing happened, and it continued to slither towards us. Then, the eyes of my foe widened in shock, and it reared up reaching a height of at least a three-story building. Moments later, the ground shook with the unmoving body of one of the elemental drakons.

I walked over to Annabeth who was trying to free herself using her dagger. With a wave of my hand the ice melted. She gave me a warm smile before wrapping her arms around my waist. "Great job, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. I leaned down a planted a kiss on her perfect lips.

But alas, all good things must come to an end, and once again we were rudely interrupted. This time it was by the awkward coughs of our two best friends. I groaned, "Remind me why you guys are our best friends again?"

"Because you love us and couldn't bear to live without us," responded a smirking Thalia. Nico was in her breast pocket. You know what; I'm just not gonna say anything about that anymore.

We walked as a group towards the carcass of the ice drakon. I bent down and picked up my sword. It would've have returned to me anyway, but I felt cooler this way.

"Not bad Perce," said Nico. Thalia gave me a high-five. "Thanks guys. Let's make the climb to the summit tomorrow. It's almost dark, and we need to get some rest." They nodded their heads in agreement.

After retrieving our supplies from the rubble, I remade the ice dome with the remainder of my strength. This time however, I constructed a wall making two separated rooms within our little compound.

I winked at Thalia and Nico before joining Annabeth on our side. We set up our sleeping bags and snuggled in. I don't even know why I took my sleeping bag out because I eventually made my way into my girlfriend's.

We faced each other sleepily. I leaned in for a kiss and received a swift thump to the forehead. "Ow! What was that for?" I whined. Annabeth faked anger, "That was for abandoning me and my plan you seaweed brain."

"I like to live dangerously." She thumped me again. "Crap, Annabeth! Stop that!" I pouted.

"And that was for making a cheesy movie reference," she smiled. I smirked and leaned in for a second time, but this time I was successful. We let out a few moans, and I realized that I should have made the wall soundproof.

"I can hear their sex groans!" screamed Nico. I face palmed…

**Percy: I'm applying for a job at Subway. What do I write as the 'name of occupation'?**

**Me: Idk, just put woman.** **You'll be making sandwiches anyway.**

**Annabeth: *smack***

**Me: Ow! Annabeth!**

**Annabeth: And to think that I respected you.**

**Me: *sticks tongue out***


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Thanks for the reviews guys. Really means a lot.**

I awoke the next morning with Annabeth snuggled up against me. My arms were wrapped around her waist, and I was genuinely comfortable. However, nature was calling and I scooted out of the bed. How is there a bed you may ask? Well even with a sleeping bag the cold hard floor was extremely aggravating; so in the middle of the night, I created an ice bed to match our ice ceiling.

A few minutes later I returned from the ice urinal (ha, just kidding. I pissed in the snow.) Blondie was still asleep. She looked so tranquil, worry free, peaceful… time to ruin it!

I carved a miniature replica of the ice drakon's head and placed right next to Sleeping Beauty's face. It looked so real it was scary, which I guess was kinda the point. I nudged Annabeth's side lightly, and she groaned. A few seconds later her eyes fluttered open to the pleasant view of a set of razor sharp teeth. "Ahh!" she yelled before jumping out of the bed wielding her celestial bronze dagger.

"Woah, Annabeth! Calm down," I was surprised how fast she had her weapon ready to go. She turned to look at me, and I could visibly see her relax. "Oh Percy, it's just you."

"Do you like my sculpture? I should have carved a little more depth around the horns, but I think it looks pretty good," I responded with an innocent look on my face. "It looks great, Perce. However, be warned, I'm gonna get my revenge on you." I gulped. Annabeth came up to me with a smile creeping upon her face, "But thanks for making that bed, I slept really well." And with that, she kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you, Annabeth," I replied in a daze. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain." Our lips were millimeters apart when the room was shaken with a flash of thunder, followed by the smell of… bacon?

We ran outside to see Nico and Thalia with a sizzling skillet. The smell of pork product was simply intoxicating, and I heard Annabeth and I's stomach growl.

"You guys seem hungry. Want some?" offered Nico. I nodded my head. "Well too bad!" quipped Thalia. "Why not?" asked Annabeth who tried to keep the look of disappointment off her face. Thalia stuck her tongue out, "Because Percy didn't make us an ice bed too, and I'm pretty sure there's a kink in my back now."

I fell to my knees clutching my stomach in agony, "But I'm starving!" Annabeth rubbed my back encouragingly, "It's ok babe, we have our own food supplies. How bout I fix us up a couple of sandwiches?" I nodded my headed weakly waiting for her to return with some much needed nourishment.

I crawled over to Nico and Thalia. "So how did you guys make the bacon? I don't see a campfire, and we didn't bring a stovetop."

"We placed the bacon in the skillet and Thals smote it with lightning," Nico the Chipmunk answered with a mouthful of bacon. Ha, the bacon is almost as tall as him.

Annabeth joined our group and handed me the sandwich. We sat in a few minutes of silence devouring our select breakfast items.

"You guys ready to climb to the summit?" I stated wiping the crumbs off my lap. "You bet. Let's leave our bags here and come back for them later," said Thalia who was already walking up the snow-covered mountain with Nico on top of her head. Annabeth intertwined her hand with mine, and we followed our friends up the mountain.

We arrived at the top of Mount Everest a couple hours later. For normal people, the climb would have been extremely intense and strenuous, but we are demigods. That makes us special.

The view was incredible. We were above the clouds and could see the curvature of the earth. I stood there in awe until Thalia flicked me in the head. "Hey Percy, we got my dad's mojo."

I turned to see Thalia holding an imperial gold jar that seemed to radiate the power of a Big Three god. It was ornate and intricately decorated. You could tell that it belonged to a king. Go figure.

"Huh. So that's your dad's mojo? Pretty small," I joked. Thalia narrowed her eyes, "Not as small as your-"

"Thalia! Inappropriate!" interrupted Annabeth. Nico looked confused, "Can anyone tell me why a jar is being used to hold the Lightning King's mojo?"

Annabeth did her cute little thinking face, "I'm fairly certain it's an allusion to Pandora's Jar." Nico continued to look confused, "Wait, isn't it Pandora's Box?"

Thalia explained for us, "Nico, remember last summer? Prometheus gave Percy Pandora's Jar, and then he gave it to Hestia." "Oh ok," said the chipmunk dumbly.

"As I was saying, the jar holds great significance in Greek mythology. So, I'm assuming the mojo of Poseidon and Hades will be in a similar container. And the ice drakon we fought was the guardian. Expect to see more elemental drakons you guys," finished Annabeth.

"Who has the prophecy? I wanna see where we're going next so I can kick some butt," proclaimed Thalia. You have to admire her confidence, I thought to myself weakly.

Annabeth reached into the front of her bra and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. "WTF? You kept it there?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" she said while unrolling the prophecy. "Oh nothing," I sated simply.

_Four Half-Bloods assigned one quest._

_To find what is lost of the immortal best._

_Find the king's in the place held highest._

_And look under the sea for the temple driest._

"Ok, so we're going to an underwater temple?" asked Nico. "Looks like it. C'mon, let's get off this mountain," I said as I started to walk down the highest point of elevation on earth.

We got to the base of Mount Everest and walked over to the ice dome to retrieve our stuff. Annabeth was working on the phone trying to work out our means of transportation.

Nico suggested we IM Thalia's dad and I made a rainbow for us to throw a drachma into. "The honor's all yours, Thals," I said. "Thanks Perce. Oh Iris, accept my offering. Zeus, Mount Olympus."

The image that showed was almost as bad as the blue waffle. At least this time my pain was shared with others. "Di immortales!" I yelled covering my eyes in pure anguish. "My eyes! They burn!" screamed Nico who fell off Thalia's head. Thalia almost spewed like Mt. Fuji, "Dad! Put a towel on!"

Annabeth finished her phone call and walked over to us. "Hey what's everybody so worked up about?" She swiped her hand threw the Iris Message probably thinking we were done since we were all on the ground.

"Z-Z-Zeus just got out of the shower…"

**Percy: So how do you think the story is progressing?**

**Me: Idk, I think it's ok. I have the storyline plotted out, and it'll probably finish somewhere around 20 chapters.**

**Percy: Solid.**

**Me: Graci. Hey readers, I need your opinion. What do I need to add more to the story? Angst? Humor? Adventure? Romance? Angst and romance are so hard for me to write. I need to practice those concepts more. For me, the best stories combine all those elements in a cohesive way with a great plot… that's my goal. Hopefully within the next few years I can develop my skills enough to achieve what I'm setting out for.**

**Percy: Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nico: In Soviet Russia, Natty pound you.**

**Percy: Yeah buddy! *fist bump***

**Me: Fist bumps all around! *fist bump***

**Nico: *fist bump***

**Me: Thalia, make me a sandwich!**

**Thalia: Hahaha… no.**

**Me: Darn. I still don't own PJO.**

"How are we supposed to find my dad's mojo? I have no idea where to start!" I complained. After a few hours of hiking, we were all waiting at the original drop-off point for a familiar white van.

"Maybe it's referring to Poseidon's underwater palace," said Nico who was perched on Thalia's shoulder. "I'm not sure about that," stated a perplexed Annabeth, "I doubt Amphitrite would keep the jar in Atlantis."

A light-bulb went off in my head, "Wait, there are other sea deities right?" My girlfriend's eyes lit up, "Of course! I'm relatively sure that we'll be able to find it at Oceanus' palace. Minor gods under your father would most likely not risk getting caught with his um, stuff."

"Alright, we're going to the sea titan's place. The faster we get there the better," said a very anxious looking Thals. Nico looked skeptical, "Where are we even supposed to go? And what about Oceanus himself? I don't think he'll like us sneaking around his home."

"You make a good point Nic, but Oceanus went into hiding remember? He probably won't endanger himself by remaining at his home. And as for the location, I'm fairly certain that it will be located near Mount Orthys; somewhere off the Pacific coast," Annabeth said just as the white van pulled up with the driver's window rolled down.

"Hey kids! Miss me?" said our old friend the cabbie. "You know it man," I smiled as we loaded our stuff and ourselves onto the van.

"Where to chief?" he grinned. "Back to the airport, looks like we're heading to California," I stated. "The sunshine state huh? Always wanted to go… but anyways, did you guys ever make it to the summit?"

We nodded our heads, sans Nico because it would look weird to a mortal. His facial expression went from surprise, then to a congratulating smile. "Well looks like your ride is free then."

Annabeth shook her head, "No, we can't do that. We have the money anyway." Our friend wouldn't take no for an answer, "Sorry, but you guys are free. It's not every day that my passengers have reached the pinnacle of the climbing world."

We finally consented, and in no time at all we arrived back at the Nepal International Airport. We waved off one of the coolest cabbies I have ever met… and against his knowledge I left a rather large tip in the van.

A little while later we boarded our plane to Cali. Once we were up in the air, I realized something felt strangely wrong. We were the only ones on the plane. There were absolutely no other passengers. No one in business class, middle class, economy class, toilet class… no one at all! The only creatures on the plane were the pilots and the flight attendants.

I turned towards the others, and I could tell that they were thinking the same thing. "Annabeth, I don't like this," said Thalia. She nodded in agreement, "Let's just stay calm, and only take action when we know for sure."

Nico was playing his part as the pet well. He was curled up into a little brown ball of fur. Good for him.

A flight attendant came over with a smile on her face, and I noticed that she had trouble walking. It was like she wasn't used to having to walk with legs. "Hello sssssweetiesss," she said, "Can I do anything for you?"

I uncapped Riptide, "Yeah, do me a favor and stay still."

"Why?" she asked confused. "SO I CAN DO THIS!" I yelled while sending my sword straight through the dracanae's face. The familiar scent of monster dust filled my nostrils.

The others jumped into action as dozens of dracanae filed in from both entrances. I jumped on top of the seats and began slicing the heads of as many monsters as I could. Annabeth had put on her Yankees cap, and you could see dracanae randomly bursting into dust. Thalia was tearing through enemy ranks with her trusty spear. Nico was absolutely the most badass chipmunk you'll ever see. He skillfully sliced, diced, spun, and jumped killing many awestruck monsters.

I stepped on a dracanae's tail, and then brought my fist up straight into its jaw. I heard a satisfying crack before piercing its stomach sending it into oblivion. I turned to see my friends fairing very well, but I could feel them growing more and more fatigued.

The entire plane must be filled with these things. I was getting aggravated, and I knew I had to do something so my friends wouldn't get hurt. Just then, an idea popped into my head.

"Guys grab on to something and hold on tight!"I yelled before repeating one of my favorite movie lines of all time. "GET THESE GODSDAMN SNAKES OFF MY GODSDAMN PLANE!"

I threw Riptide straight through a window and I lunged forward to grab something to hold on to. The hole in the window caused a big enough change in pressure to cause a massive rupture in the hull of the plane. The sound of the wind was deafening… oh yeah, and so was the shrill screams of all the dracanae flying out of plane.

As soon as the last one was sent packing, I focused on the moisture in the air and repaired the gaping hole in the plane with ice. The pressure returned to normal, and we all let out a breath we didn't know we were holding in. My sword returned to my pocket moments later.

"That was a close one," I said dumbly. "No shit kelp head," said a very unammused Thalia, "I had everything under control." I rolled my eyes.

Nico jumped onto the top of a seat to talk with us at eye level, "Uh guys… who's flying the plane?" "Shit!"

And with that we were all barreling towards the cockpit. The pilots were nowhere to be seen, and the plane lurched sending us flying to the right side hitting a wall. "Ok, who knows how to fly a plane?" I said desperately. We all turned instinctively to Annabeth.

"Ugh. Fine," was all she said before jumping into the captain's chair vigorously pushing buttons, turning knobs, etc.

A minute later we felt the plane right itself, and Annabeth sighed. She laid back in her seat, "Ok, everything looks good. I set it on auto-pilot, and we should be arriving in a few hours."

I took a seat next to her in the co-pilot's chair. Nico and Thalia left to go have some alone time. I puked inwardly.

I turned to my girlfriend and smiled before kissing her on the cheek. "Annabeth?" "Hm?"

"What was in those sandwiches this morning?" She tensed, "Oh, um. Well you see…"

I grew curious, "Spit it out babe." "Fish."

This time I puked outwardly…

**Percy: Fish! Really? I'm a son of the sea god for crying out loud!**

**Annabeth: Sorry! I wasn't thinking!**

**Me: That's a first.**

**Annabeth: *death glare***

**Me: *shivers* ok ok, sorry. Geez.**


End file.
